Season 10
by Lips Malone
Summary: This season starts off with a big bang!


Season 10 – post Salvation

1

Clark watched as the amber light engulfed Zod, as it had the other Kandorians. He had managed to elude the Book of Rao, but his smirk quickly faded. He needed to find a way not to die at this very moment and he knew very well that he could not pull the blue kryptonite out of his gut otherwise he would be transported out of this world too.

Jo'nn Jones. Chloe. They could help him, but he could barely move his arms to get at the cell phone in his pocket. He made a concentrated movement and speed-dialed #1.

"Lois, it's an emergency. Call Chloe. Tell her I need Jo'nn Jones immediately. She'll know where to find me." And before Lois had the time to reply, the line was dead, and a crash was heard in an alleyway nearby. As she ran over to the noisy spot, she dialed Chloe.

"Chlo, no time to explain. Clark needs your help. He needs John Jones ASAP, and he said you would know where to find him…although I think I just did." Lois finished as she found something in the nearest dumpster. "Oh my God Chlo, he's badly hurt. We're in the alley near…" Just then something whooshed right past her and she saw it speeding up to the top of the building.

"Lois? Are you there? What's happening?" Lois snapped back into reality. She held Clark's head up with one hand and her cell in the other. "Chlo, I have no clue what's going on, but Clark's hurt," she said through her sobs, "he needs help. There's a huge blue knife stuck in his gut Chlo. I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry Lois," Chloe tried to sound reassuring, more for herself than for Lois, "help is already on its way. Tell him to hang in there."

"Oh, okay!" Lois shut her cell phone and checked Clark for a pulse. It was barely there.

"Miss Lane?" a man's voice said from behind her. She looked up to see Detective Jones holding the Book of Rao. "You have to trust me. You need to pull that dagger out of him."

"But he'll bleed to death!" She replied, horrified at the thought of Clark dying, especially now that she knew the truth about who he was. "Please Lois, you need to or he will die, I promise."

She nodded with an exasperated look on her face, kissed Clark's lips, lips that she had just kissed not 10 minutes ago, and proceeded to yank that offensive blue dagger out of his abdomen and threw it across the alley.

She watched as the scar on his chest slowly healed itself up, and the wound in his gut, gushing of vital blood only a moment ago, had already started to close up. She marveled at the sight of this. It was absolutely unbelievable.

"Will he be alright? I mean I see the scars closing up, but will he come to?" Her mouth was still gaping at the wonder of Clark.

"He should be conscious in a few minutes. Miss Lane, I have other matters to attend to. When he does wake up, he will need to find me. We have another situation."

"Wait…" but before Lois could finish, Jones was gone, and Clark was slowly coming around.

"Oh my God, Clark! Clark! Can you hear me? Wake up! It's me, Lois! Please open your eyes!" Lois sat pleading with him in the dumpster.

"Lois?" Clark's voice was groggy and hoarse.

"Clark?" She held up his head, "What's going on? I thought you were dead! I thought you were…I thought nothing could hurt you!"

"Lois, just hold my hand for a minute. I promise, I'll be fine and I'll tell you everything when this is all over."

"Okay." She took Clark's hand in hers and stared at him as he closed his eyes and squeezed her hand.

She wanted to say so many things and so many other things. Her mind was all over the place right now, but she waited for him.

He finally opened his eyes and sat up. "Thank you Lois, you saved my life. I don't know how…"

"Detective Jones. He found the Book of Rao then he ordered me to yank that thing out of your stomach."

"So that's how I didn't get transported away." Lois looked confused. "Thank God I didn't land on the pavement or else nothing could have brought me back, not even you."

"Jones said that there was another situation, and that you needed to find him when you were ready. Clark, I can't lose you now. Especially not now. I don't know what I'd do if something happened you."

"Lois, don't say that. I promise I will be back."

"Wait, you're leaving now! You haven't even had time to rest."

"I don't have time to rest now. I can rest tomorrow. Jo'nn needs my help, I owe it to him."

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! I just found out that the two people I have been torn up about are one and the same, so forgive me if I want one minute to say something. Clark, I…"

"I know Lois," cutting her off, "I do too."

"You had no idea what I was going to say Smallville! I was gonna say, I want you to be careful."

"And I was going to say that I love you." He held her cheek in his palm as he said this, and the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She dove in for a kiss a thousand times more powerful than the eye-opening one they shared earlier in that dark alley.

As she pulled away, she replied back, "I love you too Smallville. And if you don't come back, I will find you and kill you myself." He kissed her back, wiped the tears from her eyes, and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise Lois." And then he was gone. It was like he disappeared into thin air. Not even a blur this time.


End file.
